random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Random 2
Mario Kart Random 2 is the sequel to the game of random-ness! Now we have more random-ness including final smashes, which are special moves that...actually, everybody's probably farmiliar with Brawl by now. Starter Characters MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Daisy.jpg|Daisy Faithful steed Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Bowser-haunts-your-fridge.gif|Bowser Bowser Jr. with the mask.jpg|Bowser Jr. Goomba.png|Goomba Koopa.png|Koopa Troopa 504px-016sonic.jpg|Sonic Modern Tails.jpg|Tails Knuckles 15.png|Knuckles Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Candace Mustache Icon.jpg|Candace Agent P.jpg|Perry Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Doofenshmirtz Anime.isabella.jpg|Isabella Buford.png|Buford Baljeet studying.png|Baljeet Spongebobtrollface.png|Spongebob F.jpg|Patrick Star Elmo's World.jpeg|Elmo Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link 46px-Adult princess zelda, (OoT).png|Zelda Image.jpg|Fox Th Pikachu-2.gif|Pikachu Finn.jpg|Finn Mordecai Goes to Green Lantern Land.jpg|Mordecai Angry Rigby.gif|Rigby Pops.jpg|Pops 81be531a94dacec046382c611fa05f0e.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Gallop left.gif|Applejack Horn left.gif|Rarity 174740 180696928638669 3672073 n.jpg|Rainbow Dash President fluttershy by johnjoseco-d3ewjwu.jpg|Fluttershy THIS SCARYS ME.png|Pinkie Pie Kirby.jpg|Kirby Dedede KRTDL.png|King Dedede Olimar.jpg|Olimar Unlockable Characters EPIC FACE 332477.png|Epic Face SadShigeru.jpg|Shigeru Miyamoto 150px-Oldytoad!.PNG|Toadsworth Shy Guy Mario.jpg|Shy Guy Rosalina MKWii.png|Rosalina Metal Mario.jpg|Metal Mario Shad0w2.jpg|Shadow Classic Sopnic Coole.png|Classic Sonic Robotnik fat fat fat.png|Dr. Robotnik Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Wario.png|Wario Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Mega Man.jpg|Mega Man Samus.jpg|Samus Solid Snake.jpg|Snake Sora (Scan) KH3D.png|Sora Cave Story dude icon.png|Quote Steve the Trooper.jpg|Steve 220px-Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin Unknown.jpeg|Ganondorf 100px-Heath.png|Heather Alshockedheather.jpg|Alejandro Codyhotairballoon.jpg|Cody Ezekiel.jpg|Ezekiel Unknown-1.jpeg|Yoda Dinkleburg.jpg|Timmy's Dad Falco resized.gif|Falco Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta Scar.png|Scar Snape.png|Severus Snape 150px-Zill.png|Snot Nose 445px-Mary.jpg|A Really Old Fish Flip out.jpg|Benson Norm.png|Norm Woody headshot toy story 3 wallpaper - 1600x1200.jpg|Woody Buzz lightyear.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Pizza Hut!.jpg|Pizza 374px-Demise Artwork.png|Demise Charizard.png|Charizard Squirtle.png|Squirtle Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur Toon Link.jpg|Toon Link Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere Petey Piranha.jpg|Petey Piranha Toad MKWii.png|Toad Mii.jpg|Mii Beedle.jpg|Beedle Vv.png|Sir Topham Hatt BrandNewRealitySmile.PNG|Talking Zebra Meap.png|Meap This is hawt.png|Major Monogram (STILL NAKED!) Picture 422.jpg|patrick Firey.jpeg|Firey Pen.jpeg|Pen Stick a ballpoint pen in your eye.png|Ballpoint Pen Guy Tumblr o143zqm0qa1tj8xueo1 540.gif|BEERT SEEMPSEEN Karts 200px-King of Red Lions.png|King of Red Lions 160px-Adult Epona.png|Epona MK7 Yoshi.png|Bee Kart A Potty.png|Toilet ImagesCAZKIWMO.jpg|Dinosaur Spyro.png|Spyro 311px-Rrclipartvintage.gif|Road Runner Mario riding sonic instead of yoshi.jpg|Current-Gen Sonic MK3D Bowser.PNG|Tiny Titan MarioGlider3DS.PNG|Standard Kart PeachGlider3DS.png|Birthday Girl 220px-Stewie Griffin.png|Tricycle 480px-Bowser Peach SM3DL.png|Airship Cheesecar.jpeg|Cheese Car Ford.jpeg|Ford Ford-park.jpg|Flying Car Toad MKWii.png|Flying Fish Random Road Trip Bus.png|Random-ness Wiki Van Toothpaste for pirates.jpeg|Toothpaste Thomas Kart.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Goomba Shoe.jpg|Kuribo's Shoe Koopa Clown.png|Koopa Clown Car Pipe Frame.jpg|Pipe Frame Picture 438.jpg|krabby boat patty Fireworksbox.png|Bombs Kart BFDI Loop.gif|BFDI Infinite Loop Machine Items Super-mario-mushroom-o.jpg|Super Mushroom (gives small speed boost) 166px-750px-Sonic Colors Artwork - White Wisp - (1).png|Wisps (gives longer speed boost) 133px-SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf (gives your kart a tail) ImagesCA51NOTU.jpg|Cookie (makes you invincible) 120px-Majorasmask.png|Majora's Mask (causes the moon to crash on players) Angry-birds-holiday news.jpg|Angry Bird (can be thrown at players) Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower (allows you to throw boomerangs) Smart Bomb.jpg|Smart Bomb (blows up a lot of people) Smash Ball.jpg|Smash Ball (allows you to use your final smash) GoldenMushroom.jpg|Golden Mushroom (gives multiple speed boosts) Brick.png|Brick (can be left on the track for opponents to hit) Button 8.png|Magic 8 Ball (gives you 8 random items a la Lucky 7) 200px-NSMBW ice flower.png|Ice Flower (can be used to freeze opponents) 200px-POWBlockNSMBW.png|POW Block (POWs all opponents ahead of you) 120px-Spiny Shell.jpg|Spiny Shell (targets player in 1st place) 120px-FireFlower-MK7.jpg|Fire Flower (allows you to throw fire) 120px-Mk7 triplemushrooms.jpg|Triple Mushrooms (gives you three mushrooms) 120px-Mk7 redshell.jpg|Red Shell (homes in on players) 20100704101926!Mario head.gif|Floating Mario Head (slows down opponents) Spatula.png|spatula|link=http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Random_2#gallery-3 Final Smashes Mario Finale.png|Mario Finale (Mario) Poltergust 3000.jpg|Poltergust 3000 (Luigi) Peach Beam.jpg|Peach Beam (Peach) Daisy Garden.jpg|Daisy Garden (Daisy) Super Dragon.jpg|Super Dragon (Yoshi) Giga Bowser.jpg|Giga Bowser (Bowser) Random Art.jpg|Random Art (Bowser Jr.) Goomba Herd.jpg|Goomba Herd (Goomba) Swag.png|Swag (Koopa Troopa) Super Sonic.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic) Tornado Plane.jpg|Tornado Plane (Tails) Rock Smash.png|Rock Smash (Knuckles) Rollercoaster.jpg|Rollercoaster (Phineas) The Beak.jpg|The Beak (Ferb) Why do my nostrils whisper to me.jpg|Why do my nostrils whisper to me? (Candace) Platyborg.jpg|Platyborg (Perry) Shrinkinator.jpg|Shrinkinator (Doofenshmirtz) Fireside Girls.jpg|Fireside Girls (Isabella) Boss Buford.jpg|Boss Buford (Buford) Math Problems.jpg|Math (Baljeet) 9000.jpg|Triforce (Link) 90.jpg|Landmaster! (Fox) 4D.png|4D Sword (Finn) 789.jpg|Gut Grinder (Jake) 2.jpg|Bulborb (Olimar) Kp.png|krabby patty |link=http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Random_2#gallery-4 New Courses Mushroom Cup Delfino Plaza.jpg|Delfino Plaza Equestria.jpg|Equestria Ice Kingdom.jpg|Ice Kingdom Planet Wisp.jpg|Planet Wisp Bb.png|bikiny bottom |link=http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Random_2#gallery-5 Flower Cup Goomba Village.jpg|Goomba Village Clock Town.jpg|Clock Town Pride Rock.jpg|Pride Rock Camp Wawanakwa.jpg|Camp Wawanakwa Star Cup Canada.jpg|Canada Sesame Street.jpg|Sesame Street Tatooine.jpg|Tatooine Sunnyside Daycare.jpg|Sunnyside Daycare Special Cup Skyloft.jpg|Skyloft Honeyhive Galaxy.jpg|Honeyhive Galaxy New York City.jpg|New York City Rainbow Road 2.png|Rainbow Road 17526456.jpg|Wembley Stadium Retro Courses Shell Cup Wuhu Loop.jpg|3DS Wuhu Loop Frappe Snowland.png|N64 Frappe Snowland Boo Lake.png|GBA Boo Lake Mario riding sonic instead of yoshi.jpg|Random Hightail Falls Galaxy Banana Cup Donut Plains 1.png|SNES Donut Plains 1 Neo Bowser City.jpg|3DS Neo Bowser City Mushroom Bridge.jpg|GCN Mushroom Bridge Wario's Gold Mine.jpg|Wii Wario's Gold Mine Leaf Cup Cheep Cheep Beach.jpg|DS Cheep Cheep Beach New Forest Haven.jpg|Random Forest Haven Shy Guy Bazaar.jpg|3DS Shy Guy Bazaar Grumble Volcano.jpg|Wii Grumble Volcano Lightning Cup Rosalina's Ice World.png|3DS Rosalina's Ice World Vanilla Lake 2.png|SNES Vanilla Lake 2 Sunset Wilds.png|GBA Sunset Wilds Random Killer Whale Land.png|Random Killer Whale Land New Battle Courses Beast Castle.jpg|Beast's Castle Elmo's World.jpg|Elmo's World Lanayru Desert.jpg|Lanayru Desert Retro Battle Courses Block Fort.png|N64 Block Fort Gamecube Course.png|GCN Gamecube Delfino Pier.jpg|Wii Delfino Pier How Characters are Unlocked *To Unlock Epic Face, Let some guy make a meme on the game. *Top Unlock Firey and Pen, Complete all Nitro 50cc Courses. Category:Stuff by Fredthefish Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Category:Random Works! Category:I'll add moar categories later. Category:Shy Guy Category:Pickles Category:Majora's Mask Category:Sonic Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Angry Birds Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:The Lion King Category:Sesame Street Category:Meap Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Memes Category:Toy Story Category:Harry Potter Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Star Fox Category:Metroid Category:Pikmin Category:Steve the Pikmin Category:Steve the Trooper Pikmin Category:Steve the Trooper Category:Sports Category:Spongebob Charecters Category:Spongebob Category:Total Drama Category:Mega Man Category:F-Zero Category:Cave Story Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Star Wars Category:Cookies Category:Ponies Category:Family Guy Category:Epic Works! Category:Luigi Category:Peach Category:Yoshi Category:Bowser Category:Wario Category:Donkey Kong Category:Pokemon Category:Tails Category:Knuckles Category:Shadow Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Kirby Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Link Category:Zelda Category:The Talking Zebra Category:Phineas Category:Ferb Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Category:Buford Category:Baljeet Category:Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Major Monogram Category:Aliens Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Games that NEED to be made Category:Game Category:Poop Category:Youtube Category:Youtube Poop